The present exemplary embodiments relate generally to vehicles. They find particular application in conjunction with starting systems, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present exemplary embodiments are also amenable to other like applications.
One-touch starting systems are designed to start a vehicle when a “start” button is pressed. Namely, when the start button is pressed, such systems crank an engine of the vehicle until the engine is started. During the period when the engine is cranking, a driver of the vehicle generally need not hold the button. Rather, the driver can release the button and the engine will continue cranking.
Some manual transmission vehicles having one-touch starting systems include a clutch switch that needs to be activated to start the vehicle. The clutch switch is generally activated when a clutch is depressed. If the clutch switch is not activated, a power control unit (PCU) may not provide a start request to an electronic control unit (ECU) and/or power needed by the ECU to start the vehicle. Further, starter relays of the vehicle may be disabled.
The ECU generally controls the starter relays via a relay signal. So as to ensure the one-touch starting system functions properly, the ECU generally monitors the relay signal (i.e., a feedback loop). However, using typical arrangements of starter relays, the ECU is prone to interference (e.g., leakage current) from the PCU. This interference is generally by way of the clutch switch and can lead to false readings regarding the relay signal and/or unintended cranking of the engine.
Beyond manual transmission vehicles, some automatic transmission vehicles require the vehicle to be in “Park” or “Neutral” to start. Namely, if the vehicle is not in “Park” or “Neutral”, an ECU may prevent activation of starter relays of the vehicle. To make such a determination, one or more automatic transmission switches are generally employed. The automatic transmission switches may include a switch for each of one or more gear positions of the automatic transmission and/or an inhibitor switch, where the inhibitor switch is activated when the vehicle is in “Park” or “Neutral”.
Whether the ECU prevents activation of the starter relays depends upon the validity of switch input from the automatic transmission switches associated with “Park” and “Neutral”. However, in certain situations, such dependence may prove problematic and the ECU may activate the starter relays notwithstanding that the vehicle is not in park or neutral. As should be appreciated, this may lead to unintended cranking of the engine, which may damage the vehicle.
The present disclosure contemplates new and improved systems and/or methods for remedying these and other problems.